Kung Fu Panda The Black Box
by Nilesmac
Summary: A Kung Fu Panda fan fiction. During a thief hunt turned rescue mission, Tigress comes across a mysterious black box with the remnants of a skeleton inside. She disregards it unknowing the heavy curse it carries with it.


This is the first chapter to an old Kung fu panda script I wrote, and my first post on this site. If you guys like it then it will encourage me to upload more of them!

Kung Fu Panda: The Black Box

Tigress is lurking through the dense bamboo jungle foliage in the pitch blackness of the night. She abruptly stops and listens as she hears disembodied voices.

In an undisclosed location in the jungle Po and Crane are tied together surrounded by a cluster of ninjas.

Ninja: "We know that you are aware of the tale of Shung Gruel-Jruel. Shifu must have told you of it. Being his pupils, no?"

The ninja eyes them intensely.

Po and Crane exchange nervous glances

Crane: "The what?"

Ninja: " Shung Gruel- Jruel. But I suppose if I'm wrong and you both are innocent…"

The ninja unsheathes a curved dagger and crouches over, uncomfortably close to Po's face.

Ninja: "You would have already run out of use for me. Disposable."

Crane nudges Po.

Po: "Thhhhhhheeeee looooooocationnnnn oooooooooof thhhheeeee-"

Ninja: "Are you intentionally drawing out the pronunciation of the words to buy yourself some time so you can be rescued?"

Po: "Nooooooooooooo-"

Ninja: "Then stop talking to me like that."

Po:" Nooooo ooooness taaaaaaallking tooooo youuuu like aaannnnnnythinnnng-"

Ninja: "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! You, bird. This is both of your last chances. You better know what it is or you're both going to die. Speak!"

Crane swallows nervously

Crane: "Yes, of course the.. the.."

Crane: (_whispers to Po) "What the heck is it called?"_

Po: (whispers to Crane) "_ The Shing… Shing, ling-shong zruel gruel."_

Crane: "The something, something-Zrrrl Jrrrl."

Without missing a beat the ninja raises his dagger and begins to thrust just as Tigress grabs his wrist from behind. She turns him around, grabs his head then leaps, plunging her knee into his face.

He stumbles backwards. By the time he regains balance he sees Mantis, Monkey, and Viper have finished putting down the last of his crew.

WHAM!

Tigress blind sides him with one powerful kick sending him on his back, rendering him unconscious.

The Five and Po begin rounding up the stolen cargo they were sent to retrieve. As Po and Monkey are rummaging through it gawking at the peculiar oddities, Tigress notices a strange black metal box that was separated from the sacks of loot.

She picks it up and, against her better judgment, unlatches it. Inside she sees a smudgy right hand of a skeleton.

Losing interest she tosses it into one of the cargo sacks. But she can't help but turn back for another look at it. As soon as she does she starts hearing eerie music playing that stands up the hairs on the back of her neck.

She quickly realizes it's just Po turning a mini music box uncomfortably close to her head. The duration for the music box ends making a loud "PING!" noise.

Tigress: "Well. That's going to be annoying."

Po: "Check this out, Tigress! It's so cool."

Monkey: "Okay, Po"

Monkey comes between them with a sack full of the stolen loot.

Monkey: "Time to put the music box back. We gotta return these, you know."

Po puts a rock inside the bag which sits atop of the nearly full sack of miscellaneous loot, completely visible.

Po: "There."

Monkey: "Um, no that's a rock."

Po: "Too dark to tell the difference, right?"

Monkey:" No its not, and that's clearly a rock."

Monkey grabs the rock and tosses it out the bag.

Monkey: "Come on."

Po holds out his empty hand and mimics dropping something inside the sack.

Monkey: "Po, what are you doing?"

Po: "No."

Monkey: "No? What does that mean? I see you holding the music box in your right hand."

Po lifts his left hand and covers his eyes.

Money: "Nope. That doesn't work, right? I can still see you. Nothing is preventing me from seeing you."

Tigress: "It's not worth it Monkey. He thinks he's camouflaged. "

Po: "My black fur blends in with the darkness!"

Monkey turns over to tigress.

Monkey: "Fine. At least can you give the weird box back, Tigress?"

Tigress: "What do you-"

Tigress suddenly realizes she is holding the black box under her left arm, just as eerie music begins playing. They both turn to see Po turning the music box again.

Po notices they see him and promptly puts it behind his back.

Po: "what was that a rock?"

Monkey sighs.

Tigress drops the black box inside the sack.

I know this wasn't much for a first chapter, but if any of you are interested on how it played out I'll post the rest. :)

Feed back is appreciated!


End file.
